


Winds of (ahem) Change

by V_e_s_a_n_u_s



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_e_s_a_n_u_s/pseuds/V_e_s_a_n_u_s
Summary: (Yes, the title is a money-related pun.)The Joker finds a lady who works in a bank - and sees the possibility for some useful connections...





	1. Unexpected Meeting

Chapter One

This was not how I saw my day going. It should have gone like any other - wake, work, wine, and sleep. Instead, my knuckles were whitening around the wooden desk in front of me as the assailants burst in. 

We had a protocol for this. Everything would be okay once I-

And then I looked at their faces. 

Some crudely plastered in face paint, others simply wearing masks; all with the unmistakable clown image. They rushed through the door, shouting and brandishing assault rifles and firing shots into the air.

Screams echoed out from the few customers as they entered and were soon knuckled to the ground by the henchmen. I stood in shock as two of the clowns ran at me. I glanced around quickly, surveying the situation.

It was early. There were three of us on duty; me, being rushed by some goons; the security guard, who was standing by the door and, with a swift knock to the head, was now lying by the door; and poor Stevie, who was in one of the consultation offices across the hall, who was wide-eyed and staring out of the small window, but not yet noticed by the clowns. Of those conscious employees, I was the only one with access to the alarm. 

They moved the alarm buttons not three weeks ago: there had been several instances where we had set the alarm off by mistake, since it was so close to the underside of the desk. Now it was further under. It was impossible to reach without being undetected on a normal day, let alone when two armed men stood before me.

The large clown stood before me and shouted in a gravelly voice, readying his weapon at his side. “Don’t try it!” I decided not to try it.

I glanced back to Stevie. I had to trust in her that she’d call the police. There was a telephone in there, and even if they’d unhooked the phone lines, she had to have a mobile on her. My eyes shot back to the men. I just hoped that she’d have the brains to call the cops before someone found out she was back there. 

“Hey!” The other clown yelled, and my nails bit into the wood of the desk. “Put your hands up!” 

I panicked - it made sense that my tightly balled fists could look like I was trying to press the alarm. My hands shot up in fear. It occurred to me that not even for a second did I want to do something heroic, save the bank, and all that - I wanted to save myself. Not that I can say anyone else could say anything different in the same situation, but still, I knew I was going to do everything that they said.

“I wantcha-” Is all I heard before the door swung open again and the sound of well-made shoes clicked against the cold, marble floor. One of the ladies with her hands behind her head and her face pressed into the ground gave a little shriek, and I almost laughed at the pitiful display. 

The footsteps stopped at the sound. “Now, now! Is that really the way to announce my arrival?” His voice rang out as he pulled her up by the collar. As she sobbed and whimpered, he continued. “Either stay silent or, most preferably,” he added with a flair of his free hand, before pulling his pistol at and aiming it under her chin. “Scream.”

And scream she did. The Joker’s laugh rang out across the room and I shivered. It was calculated and clearly maniacal, but I never thought I’d hear genuine mirth behind it. I’d obviously heard of his gag, and his laugh in particular, but I’d thought it was a cruel mockery of humour. It obviously seems I was incorrect, as he continued and dropped the woman again. 

He turned on his heel, facing where the two clowns were, guns aimed at me but eyes trained on him. He quirked an eyebrow, before reaching a steadied arm backwards and firing a bullet in the back of the woman’s head without even facing her. My hands trembled for the first time and my eyes shot down, and he giggled again. 

“Now that that’s,” he practically skipped towards me, laughing, and flailing his gun about like a flag, “over with, I would like to ask you, dear, a question.” he hopped up on the desk and pressed half his white, scarred face against the glass. “What kind of a woman doesn’t even attempt to sound the alarm when not only is a dashing young man threatening one of her customers, but also that the two clowns holding her at gunpoint aren’t even facing her?” His grin was wild as he tapped his pistol against the glass and kicked one of his henchmen playfully. 

“Sorry boss,” the two murmured instantly, fingers twitching nervously on their rifles. Even the rest of the clowns in the rooms seemed agitated.

“Ah, Bob you crack me up!” The Joker threw his head back once more, before snapping his head back to them, and suddenly his laugh was gone, and his voice was dark. “We’ll talk about this later.” He looked back at me with a grin. “So, go on.” 

I gaped. A person who didn’t want to die? Who was just as transfixed with the man as his henchmen? He was practically a celebrity - yes, a criminal and an incredibly dangerous man, but trust me when I say it is impossible to look away. He demands all attention in the immediate vicinity, and hell if I wasn’t going to give it to him. 

I laughed nervously as my hands dropped, and I slowly reached for the alarm. “Someone who’s waiting for the right moment?” I tried, with a surprisingly steady voice but with a rising inflexion that betrayed my uncertainty. 

The madman tutted and I instantly retracted my hands. “Boys.” He said, and a couple of the goons sprang into action, taking small parcels out of their shoulder bags and placing them around the room as he continued. “Some go out with a whimper - this place? Not so much.” 

Under my breath, I chuckled softly, as much as I could with my heart pounding as I panicked - explosives. I cleared my voice again. “What, what do you want?” 

His hand, still gripping the pistol, gesticulated conversationally. “Well, this is a bank, sugar. I didn’t come here for an arsenal.”

I turned slowly. I had expected specifics, but I was just satisfied with the fact no one was pointing a gun at me anymore. I felt the man bristle behind me as I faced away, but no one stopped me. “Do you, do you have a bag?” I asked softly as I opened the drawer. 

“Honey, I have several.” I twitched at the name, and the way it slipped off his tongue. 

I pulled the drawer open further, then walked to the next one and did the same. This time, I felt the guns trained on me as I walked around the narrow area between the money drawers and the public. I cursed my choice of footwear as every step I took made a resounding clicking. It was the only sound, bar soft breathing, the clowns’ rustling clothing as they set the charges around the room, and the whimpering of what I assumed to be the hostages who were knelt down next to what was previously that woman. 

I pulled out the third drawer before heading to the door at the side, and unlocking it. 

“Now, just where-” The Joker started with a sing-song voice before I interrupted him.

I opened the door fully. “If you want it, get your guys to come and get it: it’ll take forever if it’s just me. And I-I’m sure you’re a busy man.” I marvelled at my steady voice, and the fact I wasn’t shot for speaking over him - it was a heat of the moment kinda thing; I went with it. 

The Joker baulked at me as he was handed what I assumed to be the detonator for the charges that were strategically placed around the room. He span on the desk so he wasn’t craning to get a better look at me, and motioned his henchmen to go ahead. “And where,” he said with a grin, “did they dig you up?”

I shrugged behind the clowns who were pushing past me to get to the cash, and after so politely holding the door for them, I felt kind of taken aback. Some ran to the open drawers and others to the side corridor and the vault. 

“Such gusto!” he said, hopping up and gripping the air with his hands. “Such flair. Ah, such… potential.” He locked eyes with me with a sinister grin, and I was almost glad we were halfway across the room from each other. A soft bang went off to the side, making me more twitchy, and signalling that the clowns had entered the vault.

Before he could continue, the sound of a crackling radio rang out. He pulled out the device which was small and black, now covered in crude writing of HA HA repeatedly in bright red paint. The fizzling voice proclaimed that an armed robbery was taking place at- my eyes widened in shock as I realised it was a police scanner. Talking about this robbery. 

The Joker lit up in anger, which he steeled as he looked at me. One by one he glanced around the room at the hostages, and then his head turned to the lit up room at the back, where none of his men had searched. Stevie.

“Quick now, boys,” he spat out as he reached into a duffel bag that lay at his feet. Finding what he wanted, he gripped it tight and made his way towards the office. 

I didn’t know what to do. What could I do? I was unarmed, surrounded by more than a dozen maniacs with guns, and yes, some of them were preoccupied with carrying bags full of money past me and the others with hostages, but I had no doubt that I wouldn’t be able to get to him in time. Added to that, I knew that if Batman couldn’t always catch him, that I stood no chance even if I did get to him. 

I closed my eyes as he opened the door and there was a shriek, followed by the blood-curdling sound of a crowbar striking flesh and bone and shrill screeching coupled with that laughter, which ended abruptly. I sank to my knees. I didn’t really know the woman - just that she was a student, slightly dippy, and who may have just saved a lot of our lives by calling the cops - but I wasn’t heartless. 

I sat in silence as he emerged, coattails soaked in blood and walked into the room once more. “Up and at ‘em lads,” he said and the henchmen began to leave, he followed them slowly. He glanced at the detonator still on the floor. “I’ll leave that. I like this place.” He grinned at me. 

As his back was turned, one of the now free hostages stood up, collar soaked in the blood of the woman he had been next to, and a bloody nose of his own, and he ran at the clown. He vaulted onto his back and the Joker snarled in frustration. The man was trying to get a hold of his neck, but with a swift jab to the stomach with a pointy elbow, he lost his grip and fell. Joker produced a knife from his sleeve and I shut my eyes, unwilling to see much more. 

A wet, gargling sound resonated from that point in the room. I didn’t look: I didn’t want to look. 

I quickly opened my eyes to the feeling of breath on my face, and the white-faced man filled my vision. “See ya around, doll.” he said as his face split into a grin and he slipped out. 

My breath stuck in my throat as I realised I was alive. I glanced at the two other living people in the room - an elderly woman and the unconscious security guard. I avoided the bodies with my eyes as I released a shuddering breath, before beginning to sob. 

Not how I saw my day going at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotham PD arrive to find a grisly scene, as well as an extremely grouchy protagonist who just really reeaally wants to go home.

Chapter Two

Loud, unmistakable sirens were the next thing I heard, some five minutes later. In a daze, I lifted my head from my hands when I was shaken by the shoulder. My tear streaked eyes met the silver eagle in front of me and I squinted, before recognising the badge in front of me. 

“I’m Detective Chandler, but you can call me Romy.” The woman behind the badge smiled. “What’s your name?”

“Anne. Anne Corydon.” I said softly.

“Can you stand, Miss Corydon?”

She helped me and I stood slowly, and dumbly raised a hand to point, in shock and infuriatingly tired. “They’re bombs,” I said with no emotion as I rubbed my face. 

The detective span around and scanned the room quickly. “Takahata!” she shouted to her partner, “We’ve got to get everyone out of here: this place is rigged to blow!” 

He glanced back, before helping the old woman he was tending to up, murmuring gently to her under his breath. Romy attempted to usher me out of the building but I didn’t go with her. “Miss-”

“That’s the detonator,” I pointed again, over her shoulder. “Now, listen, detective, I’ve been at work two hours and I’m ready to leave. I can tell you everything you need, but please: either do it now, or call me later. I’ve had enough of this shit.”

“Look, miss, can we do this outside? We’ve got to get out of the blast ra-”

 

“Look, miss, I don’t think you’re understanding me.” My now cold eyes met hers as I once again pointed behind her. “Dead, dead, unconscious,” I then gestured to the office at the back with a soft voice, “Definitely dead.”

She looked back and gently took my arm. This time I followed. 

Her partner was radioing in the scene to the department to get the bomb squad and an ambulance here. He then ran back in with Romy to drag the unconscious guard out. 

“Why?” I heard a soft, rasping voice coming from the police car that was haphazardly parked on the path. Inside it, sat the woman, with her feet on the floor and the car door open. She looked at me with betrayal in her eyes, one of them steadily bruising. 

“Why what?” I raised an eyebrow at her.

“You could have done something-anything!” her brittle voice broke and she was on the verge of tears. “You didn’t press the alarm or try and stop them: do you work for them or something?” 

I baulked at the woman. Not only did I do the best I could in the situation, but none of the people who got hurt could have actually been stopped by me doing anything! Who the hell did this woman think she was? I was already stressed and scared, but now that just fuelled anger that I was being blamed for something I couldn’t stop.

“Typical.” The woman scoffed as she nursed her wrist, which I assumed she had injured at some point. “Young people these days are all cowards and scum. You know there used to be a time where people stood up for themselves and helped other people-”

“You mean the society that brought up people like the Joker? The good ol’ days that allowed this wretched city to become so corrupt?!” I snapped at her, stepping forward as my hands curled at my side. “What was I supposed to do? I wasn’t going to uselessly risk my life for nothing! And what did you do, if you were brought up so noble?”

“Well, I couldn’t-”

“That’s right: you couldn’t. At least I did everything I could without putting anyone in harm’s way.” I was seething, voice raised and stalking towards her. My nails dug into my hands as I curled them tighter, and I bent at the waist, looking straight into her face. She cowered before me. “Don’t you ever-”

“Hey!” Came a voice from behind me, and the detectives had laid the man on the pavement and had turned to me. I stood up instantly, unfurling my balled fists and smiling plainly. “What-”

“Am I okay to leave now, detective? I’m terribly stressed and I left my meds at home and if I don’t get them I-” My hand motioned ambiguously. “Well, it’s a bit personal. I can leave my details with you?”

The detectives looked at each other as I backed up slowly, letting my tired face show, hamming it up slightly with a glazed expression and slightly down-turned lips. “Well, we can’t really-”

I broke down into a coughing fit and gasped for air, just saying, “Please-” before spluttering again. 

“Okay let us get you home first. Romy, stay here with Dorothy until everyone else arrives. Get her account and-”

“I know how to do my job,” she laughed as she took my place by the old woman’s side, but with a somewhat more empathetic stance to mine. 

Takahata led me to his car, parked slightly more safely on the road a little way off. I got in beside him, ensuring I managed to get some residual coughing in there so as to not raise suspicion. After telling him where I lived and we were on our way, driving through the dirty streets of Gotham in the early morning, he began to ask me questions and I rolled my eyes. 

“So, can you tell me what happened?” he said almost conversationally, eyes on the road.

I sighed. “The bank was robbed.” 

“I know it can be difficult,” he glanced over at me with sympathy, “But try and tell me everything you remember. Even seemingly insignificant pieces of information - tell me everything.” 

Again, I sighed and began telling him everything in short, succinct sentences, pausing only to cough occasionally. I finished with a final “And then you two came in,” as I looked to him.

“I notice you didn’t press the alarm - we only found out about this from a phone call.” 

I grit my teeth. “I was held at gunpoint. I didn’t quite have the opportunity.” 

It was silent again for a couple of blocks. “And you’re sure it was the Joker and his men?”

I scoffed softly, “Well, he’s pretty distinctive.” 

“It’s just that the call we got in was an armed robbery by ‘masked assailants’,” he continued.

“But the person who called you was watching from a small window before hiding to avoid being caught. She wasn’t exactly focusing on the men so much as the danger they posed.” What could you expect from a frightened twenty-year-old? 

“You’re a small bank - why do you think they struck there?”

“We had a good amount in those drawers - I filled them up that morning. Plus there were only a couple of us on duty - it was practically free money.” 

“Okay. How much would you say they stole?” 

I attempted a rough tally. “About 300 in the vault, a couple hundred in the front drawers, not sure if they had time for the ATMs… I’d say around half a million? Not really sure - it’s a question you’d have to ask the head. We had about 200 come in from the shipment this morning…” I trailed off. 

We pulled up outside my dingy flat. He nodded at me. “Thank you, Miss Corydon. We’ll be back soon to get you on record.”

“Okey dokey, see ya around!” As I started to get out, I instantly cringed as I remembered that is what the clown had said to me. I walked towards my flat, uncomfortable. That statement had intent. 

I shivered as a cold wind hit me as I stood on the doorstep, turning to wave briefly at the detective before letting myself in. 

I let out a deep sigh as I knocked my head against the back of the closed door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya liked it - let me knooowww if you want/have the time XD

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo, so I hope you guys enjoyed it :)  
> I've recently got back into Batman again (after an extremely brief pause, let me tell you) - watching the films, TV shows, cartoons, playing the games, etc - and essentially couldn't help but write something!  
> Let me know what you think XD


End file.
